Talk:Issue 10
<.< unm.... "The return of "an old familiar villain group," widely speculated to be the Fifth Column.".. one of the devs said the 5th isn't returning in i10, also, while return was used once to describe someone coming back, the "an old familiar villain group" part was referring to positron's ref in the next line.. o.o course, the boards are down for maintenance right now so I can go quote hunting.. Oh! a little birdie told me that the bases, after being reworked, will probably be changed so anyone can enter, not just CoV subscribers. --Sleepy Kitty 14:14, 23 May 2007 (EDT) GASP! What kind of birdie?!--GreyDog 15:04, 23 May 2007 (EDT) =P not the sort that I'd eat. --Sleepy Kitty 16:45, 23 May 2007 (EDT) : My money's on the Rikti. They got short shrift in CoV, too. But Rikti Crash Site is just screaming for a revamp. Enemies becoming friends... there is the Traditionalist and Restructurist thing. All this assuming that the devs aren't just lying about it not being the 5th Column, which was my first choice. --Lin Chiao Feng 23:48, 28 May 2007 (EDT) My Sovereign Intuition After some hefty analysis, I'm going to make a few guesses. http://eu.cityofheroes.com/news/article/2835/ 1 http://www.cityofheroes.com/news/archives/2007/04/state_of_the_ga.html 2 *"8 begins the multi-year storyline that continues next year with Issue 9..." Arbiter Sands, anyone? He's been around in Faultline's new content as well as the Statesman Task Force. Each time, he's been involved with Lord Recluse's plans for world domination. Expect to see more of this fellow. *The villain group that's been so suspected about might be Hydra. Not sure why they introduced that with Faultline. Other likely candidates include Family, Hellions, Freakshow, and Circle of Thorns. Council doesn't seem so hot since 5th Column isn't seeing light right now. *The "old friend returning as an enemy" may be Malaise. *"Enemies become friends"? Something tells me this won't stisfy my dream for a Hero/Villain co-op Hamidon raid. This almost certainly has something to do with the villain group being changed. :--GuyPerfect 23:23, 28 May 2007 (EDT) :: The going assumption is that the "enemy group" is the Rikti. I can list out the puzzle peices if you want, but people are putting together the admittedly woefully incomplete puzzle pieces, and coming up with the Rikti breaking through on the moon, and heroes and villains haveing to go up to either the moon or a space station, or both, and fight them. IMHO the current best guess for "old friend returning as an enemy" is Hero 1, returning as a warped Rikti AV. :: As for citations, for the line about lvl 35-40 Rikti moon missions, AFAIK there is none. That's the distilling down of all the before mentioned puzzle pieces. IMHO that's a good part of why it's in the unconfirmed section, as it's very, very speculative at this point in time. :: I'll go ahead and list the puzzle pieces: ::# Major gravitational anomaly on the moon has cracked Falutline dam. ::# The GvE edition maps showed what people are assuming are shuttle ports in CoV PO, and CoH Steel, at the sites of current construction. ::# After I8 hit, the Lost, especially in the new Faultline, have gotten very chatty about something big coming soon. ::# I8 added a hero scanner mission to get spaceship blueprints. When found, the clue says that the blueprints are real, but for a short range craft. Max range of the Moon or so. The clue ponders why anyone would want to go to the moon. ::# Known rumors and dev hints about I10. Redone enemy group. Combo zone. Neglected level range. The Vanguard/Vanguard Shield :: There may be more, but those are what come to my mind. Putting them all together, and people are coming to the conclusions, right or wrong, that I10 will be about going up to fight the Rikti on or near the Moon, and maybe even pushing the fight through to the Rikti homeworld. A lot of speculation and fitting together of the incomplete puzzle, but that's where the Rikti/Moon/etc. stuff is coming from AFAIK. - Sister Leortha 00:35, 30 May 2007 (EDT) :After some further looking, our "friend becomming an enemy" seems quite likely to be the Dark Watcher. --GuyPerfect 01:01, 3 June 2007 (EDT) No Moon Zone Doh! http://www.thedarkblade.net/foyer/modules/Forums/images/smiles/doh.gif - Snorii 13:54, 6 June 2007 (EDT) Rikti World Invasion Sounds very interesting. Last time we had an issue introduction event was issue 3, and I joined the game just after that. Sounds like the CoH Beta Rikti Invasion, reworked into the format of the Issue 2 or Issue 3 issue launch events. It'll be cool to finally get to see one of this type of event. And since there has not been one of these in over two years, I suspect a lot of people will be very interested to see just how this type of thing plays out. - Sister Leortha 16:06, 13 June 2007 (EDT) New Powersets In "confirmed not to be included", we have "New powersets will not be included in Issue 10. http://boards.cityofheroes.com/showflat.php?Number=8328500". The relevant quote is: I'd like to mention that these powersets are NOT for Issue 10, as we are nearly locked down on that issue already. They are for a future Issue and will be included for as many archetypes as it makes sense for. This isn't saying there won't be any new powersets in i10. It's saying that the possibilities given in the poll won't be included in i10. I'll juggle the text a bit on the article, if anybody has better info please update, though. -- Sekoia 13:31, 17 June 2007 (EDT)